


I would die for you

by NeedMoreSleep24



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Age Difference, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Broken Stiles Stilinski, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Gay Male Character, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, SPNxTW, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Sorrow, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is Not a Virgin, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, Superwolf, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, same sex relationships, stiles parents are dead, stiles stlinski is like a son to bobby, supernatural/teenwolf crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedMoreSleep24/pseuds/NeedMoreSleep24
Summary: Stiles tried so hard not to break not to lose it all, he had but he always wanted to die always wanted to end himself so why did the girl who just wanted to live and not be a hunter die for him, why did she have to protect him from the demon that once possessed him, he wanted to scream the second he found out but he didn't he kept those inside he never had time to morn the loss of someone he loved like a sister, so he dived into the supernatural world he lost so many people and he didn't plan on losing another so he left he asked Chris to train him and he did but there was only so much Chris wanted to teach him so the day he travelled around made friends with some hunters he even called someone by the name of Bobby singer who was so intrigued by the boy who was hiding his emotions and past only giving him a name that cant be his real one not even a age so what will happen when he sends the boy to john to help him and his two sons.I am horrible a summaries, Sorry (Ps-my grammar and spelling are going to be horrible)
Relationships: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Bobby Singer & Stiles Stilinski, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Sam Winchester, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Dean Winchester, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This story is gonna be a mess its my first one I've wrote on this platform so sorry and I hope you like it, also I will put who's pov it is so it's easier  
> ages will also be told later in the story and only kissing not comftable with anything else yet

Stiles Pov-

losing everything hurts I've lost over 6 people and they were protecting me, Me a Skinny, Defenceless Loser, the kid that made the plans and always failed to do what he was told, the kid that was paranoid to his wits end that he always had to check things twice, Never been able to sit still for a minuet or talk for only a second he always had to go on and on like the spaz he was, he deserved to die not them it was unfair and yeah not all of them knew I was suicidal but maybe if I was more open about it and didn't try and hide it they wouldn't be dead.

I collapsed down on the bed of my now empty house after my dad died it, I breath out the last of the smoke and put the bud of the cigarette in the ashtray and looked at the celling and sigh I've been training with Chris for Months now and I was toned but Chris left for France tomorrow and I haven't even Talked to Scott after I was possessed I've only talk to Chris, Deaton, Jackson, Danny And Isaac but Deaton and Chris are Teaching me and the others heard of my dads passing and well they started making sure I was ok I moved other to the coffee I made to see it had gone stale I got up to get some coffee when I realised it was 5 this was the first time in awhile I wanted to get up I needed to get up I walked over to the old dresser and picked out a baggie red hoodie and black jeans that had rips in at the knees I put on my Black high tops on and put a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in my pocket and ran out the door.

As I was walking I gripped the necklace that was once Allison's but Chris gave to me because he said I deserved it but I didn't, I don't but Chris said if he ever found out I wasn't wearing it he would shot me through my skull and I need to live, I need to live for Allison and my dad and everyone that died for me because they wanted to protect me and that's why I'm walking and not letting my emotions out but I wanted to make the pain stop and maybe it's bad I never mourned my dad's death or Allison's even Erica's but i took up other things to help like smoking, drinking I even try Drugs but ever time I tried I stopped my dad wouldn't want me to be a Stoner.

I ran as the weather started to get bad and finally made it to the payphone and called a number of someone Allison said had helped a lot when she started learning about the supernatural and since Deaton wants me to move on in my life and doesn't want to teach me any more because I don't need to become a hunter or anything else I need to be a normal human.

I put the number in and put the phone to my ear and counted my fingers as my nerves went crazy and finally someone picked up and I spoke

"hello, is this Bobby Singer"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I added the tag Stiles and Lydia because they are gonna be very close at one point  
> and I hope you like this chapter its a longer one like I promised sorry it's delayed

3rd Person

"hello, Is this Bobby Singer"

"Depends, Who's Asking" The gruff Voice of Bobby Singer said "Um, Well you See I'm Looking For Assistance" Stiles Said Not Really Thinking this through "Kid, You've got the Wrong Number Go ask your Mum or Dad Or who ever" Stiles Cringed at the Mention of his parent's "No, It's supernatural and-" Bobby Cut him off "Get out while you can kid" Stiles was getting Angry he hated being cut off over and over again it was a pain in the Ass "Argh- I would if I could But I cant and your the last person I can ask to help and in all Honesty I would rather not be having this phone call but I really need your help" Bobby was instantly intrigued by the boy, questions filled his head like 'how did this Kid get my Number' 'how did he know about the Supernatural' 'when did he learn about it or when was he dragged into it ' so remaining in a calm state he said "Fine kid, I'll help but only if you listen and follow the rules I give you, Ok? " Stiles had a small Smile on his face as he watched the rain fall "ok, when do you want to talk " Bobby laughed "It's gonna take longer then one talk kid I'll give you my address but If you even dare do something stupid I will throw you out go it" stiles nodded until he realised Bobby definitely couldn't see him so he spoke "yeah I understand, Thanks Bobby" He started writing down the Address on his arm with a black biro he found in his hoodie pocket and smiled it was in South Dakota by Sioux Falls that was Nearly 2 days away on the bus he was about to hang up when Bobby said one last thing "I forgot to ask kid but What's your Name? " Stiles Paused and said "Stiles Or Mischief Which ever you decide Works " he heard Bobby Laugh " Really that's your name, It cant be" Stiles kept his expression calm and said "No there Nicknames but it's for the Best and when you get to know me you'll understand the second one" Bobby Didn't say much after except ok then hanged up.

Once the phone call ended Stiles Smiled and pulled out the half empty pack of cigarettes and took the old black lighter and lit it up the sun had already gone down and Stiles loved it, the rain had started to slow down and he started to walk he pulled his hood over his head and finished his cigarette and walked into his house it was quiet Stiles still hadn't got use to it but hey it had to get better, Right? that question clouded his mind.

Bobby had a look on his face that Dean honestly had never seen not even Sam, John had Also looked confused and wondered what the call was about but they didn't care to ask since they were leaving In 3 days for a hunt In North Dakota in Minot there had been a lot of word of there being Vampires there on of course they were gonna check it out, even though Sam and john had been arguing like children all week, well they argued a lot even before that but it was getting worse as Sam got older and more confident.

When Stiles walked in the house he didn't except to see Lydia, Danny, Isaac and Jackson in his house looking like lost puppies obviously looking for him, Now Danny, Isaac and Jackson hadn't been really big surprises as they have been more close then ever after he was possessed but Lydia was a shock, After Allison's death she had become distance and just like Allison Lydia was like a sister to him.

Allison, that was a Name Stiles hated talking about thinking about was easier, he watched her die yet he wasn't there but Void was, Void did it and he couldn't stop it, so the fact that Lydia was here was terrifying yet still made him so happy he waited for her to see him or look him in the eye and when she did she ran into his chest and broke down Stiles looked around at the 3 other boys in the room who just gave a small smile and went up to his bedroom he wrapped his arms around the girl with strawberry blonde hair as a tear fell down his face he mumbled her name and she looked up at him with a small smile and moved away slowly wiping her mascara stained cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Stiles, I heard about your dad and I know I've been distance, I'm a horrible friend I shouldn't have done that I'm so stupid-" she was rambling so Stiles hugged her again and said "Your not stupid Lydia and your an amazing Friend and I love you, your like my sister I will always love you and to be honest I didn't try and contact you either " Stiles let go of Lydia and smiled he like doing that again Lydia Was holding his box of cigarette and said "This better not be what I'm smelling on you" Stile looked down he felt the disappointment flowing off her even if he wasn't supernatural he could tell " Fine then Stile but only a couple a day like 2 or 3 I dont want you to be that person who smokes 3 packs a day" he nodded and said "I never do well once I smoked 2 packs a day but that's the day um she died" Lydia knew he couldn't say the name, she could hardly say her name as well.

Lydia watched as the boy with a unique name grabbed his phone and texted someone , It was Chris, Stiles was telling him he was leaving in 2 hours and asking if he could leave the necklace here and leave it to someone he trusted of course Chris said yes and that he would miss him so when he turned to Lydia and walked up to her while taking the Necklace off he put it around her Neck and clipped the latch so it would stay, Lydia was beyond confused until she looked down at the necklace and saw that it was Allison's she looked up at Stiles and Once again hugged him.

"Stiles, this is yours why are you giving it to me" Lydia let go and waited for an answer "I'm leaving in two hours to get away from Beacon hills, but I'll be back in a couple months I Promise" The boys who where listening to the conversation came rushing down the Stairs looking sad "WHAT YOUR LEAVING " Lydia looked shocked as well they helped him pack his duffel bag and his school bag which was no longer filled with school stuff Lydia and the boys Told him to Call everyday and if he didn't they would call him over and over again till he answered

Isaac And Danny Hugged him for a minuet while Lydia Gave him a kiss on his head while Jackson rubbed his back and gave him a small hug while blushing then Stiles said about this being too lovely dovely and after a couple of moments Stiles spoke again " This is the happiest I've been in 6 months but I can't stay here, I'll end up going crazy, or like most other people I'll end up killing myself and it's so hard for me to tell you this you know that but I cant handle it anymore, I need to get my head sorted out and I hate that I wasted these 6 months avoiding you guys, I haven't even talked to Scott so I'm sorry for everyone we lost because of me" They looked shocked and Lydia and Isaac had tears in their eyes Saying it wasn't his fault, While Jackson gave him a acknowledging smile being the Only person to be possessed and kill people but also for being the only person to ever catch him in the act, and if you don't understand that the simple answer is Stiles was Cutting in the bathtub with it half filled with water that had turned a red-ish pink colour from the blood, High off his head with a cigarette hanging in his mouth as tears streamed down his face, that was the moment Jackson realised Stiles was Damaged maybe even broken,

So as they watched the boy who had trust issues and was a 'lost cause' as some would say walk onto the bus barley waving bye they knew there would be an Empty hole in the town of beacon hills as the last Stlinski walked away from his home town not even daring to look back at them while sitting down on the bus that was heading to South Dakota, he said a small bye under his breath while putting his headphones in and listening to All time low one of his favourite bands and watched the small town of Beacon hills get smaller as the bus drove away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably a longer one tomorrow and also dean and stiles being together might take awhile as well as Sam and Lydia


	3. Flashbacks and Nightmares for some there the same thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a nightmare, talk about blood and death and talk of Malia and stiles relationship and I think that's all the warnings sorry about grammar and spelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Like

Stiles Pov

I was Sitting down with, Malia beside me as I kissed her jaw and Neck, leaving purple bruises that quickly faded a couple seconds after I put them there, now I know this is a horrible way to cope I know it is, but both me and her need it, she's still trying to deal with the fact that she's human and I'm still dealing with the whole void thing but as we were making out my phone started ringing, Malia growled as I chuckled, I moved my hand over to my back pocket and reached for my phone and put it on speaker it was Melissa and since I know Malia wanted to listen I honestly didn't mind her hearing so as we looked at the phone only hearing quiet sobs we knew something was wrong, I spoke out Melissa's name and when she spoke my heart stopped and my faced paled like I had been possessed all over again, Malia moved over to me and put a hand on my shoulder as we left the house, he was dead, My dad was dead, he was in a accident while i was at home drowning in my own guilt so as I stood in the morgue looking at my dads lifeless face as tears fell down my cheek I knew he was gone but then his face contorted into something else but it was still Him still my dad he backed me up in the corner screaming at me that it was my fault, that I killed him, red blood ran down his chin as he shouted as his eyes glazed over into a more black-ish colour from the more lifeless white it was before . I turned around only for the area to change instead , everyone including Void was there chanting insults at me like they wanted to watch me burn in hell and it felt like it, I screamed and thrashed as they started hurting me throwing punches, there eyes glowing, even Liam was there and I had hardly talked to him since he turned I have only talked to him once since then and as I fell to the cold floor I saw void he had an evil smirk and a cold, amused stare as he watched me lay there in pain as the pack hurt me. "sir" I opened my eyes to see the bus driver he looked concerned "Sorry, but your at your stop and it looked like you were in pain so I wanted to wake you up" I looked at him and said it was ok, I grabbed my bags and wiped the tears i just started to notice were on my face so as i started to walk to Bobby's Address I knew by the time I got there it would be dark so I called him just so he knew It would be around 9:30 ish till i got there he didn't seem to mind and said thanks for the little heads up.

When I finally got to the property the yard was filled with cars some that reflected the shine of the moon, it was sort of sombre so after a minuet or two I carried on walking when I finally got to the porch I knocked once and prayed to god that someone answered it was super cold outside and I didn't want to catch frost bite so when a boy that looked around 19 maybe who knows answered the door relief washed over me till he gave me a wired look and called for his dad who soon appeared and the old man said "Kid, Get off the property you got the wrong place" I saw a older kid in the background that looked to be 22 or 23 give me a cold stare and after a second I faced the old man again and said "I think I do, does Bobby Singer live here?" the boy that looked 19 nodded too I think his father displeasure, and the older man said "Yeah he does why-" he was cut off by an even older man that had to be Bobby "shut up John" so that was the guys name good to know bobby turned to me a small smile on his face and said " Sorry about these idjits there well idjits" I nod while I let a small chuckle out as he pushed them away from the door to let me in once he did he passed me flask and asked if I wanted a drink the others were watching closely so I had a good Idea that it was filled with some supernatural detecting water or something and I wasn't scared to test it... ok I was but that's because after I was possessed I had dreams of It happening again but I didn't let that show I said sure and took a sip and it didn't hurt or burn or do something to me it just tasted like water so I laughed and said "you keep water in a flask" he smiled and this time it looked less tense so I guess it was a test. 

"so Stiles... is that right?" Bobby asked looking at me I nodded "ok, this is John, Dean and Sam Winchester " he said pointing to them one at a time I had a feeling like I had heard there last name before but I couldn't pin it to anything so I just sighed and smiled "I'm Stiles it's nice to meet you I guess " Sam smiled and waved he seemed to be the friendly one of the group and then said "Nice to meet you Stiles" with a little wave from what I could tell John already didn't seem to like me and Dean well he was hard to read he seemed to be assessing me then John spoke " So stiles do you have a last name or a real one at that " I looked at him and glared "Yes I do, but I'm not going to tell you so you can just call me Stiles like the rest of the world " Bobby chuckled at the statement while John glared, Dean seemed Amused while Sam seemed to have the same reaction as Bobby I glared with just as much power at John before turning to Bobby while switching my Glare to a smile "So bobby..." Bobby smiled and said "yeah, If dean minds moving from the stairs I'll show you to your room do you have your bags" he said while looking at me again and saw I had one bag on my back and a medium one by my side as I stood in front of the doorway he turned once again and gave dean a look to move and he did so as bobby lead me to a pretty big bedroom it had another bed the other side of it so I guessed I was gonna be sharing a room with someone and bobby confirmed it when he said "Dean sleeps on that bed there but as long as you dont break his stuff I am pretty sure he wont mind" I nodded as I put my stuff on my bed and from the corner of my eye I saw him stop at the door " Stiles if you mind me asking how do you know about all of this" I froze and said "um, I wish I could tell you I do I'm just not ready but I can tell you, it starts with a stupid decision and ends in a lot of mistakes" bobby gave me a look of concern but it was mixed with a look of understanding he nodded buy before he left I said "Thank you Bobby, I really Appreciate it" he smiled and said " get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow " and walked away.

I sighed and looked at my phone I had 5 missed calls from Lydia so I quickly left a text message saying I got to the location and I couldn't call she quickly texted back saying it was ok and to call her tomorrow or whenever I could since she knew I might not be able to keep my promise of calling everyday I sighed and rested my head on the pillow I was finally at a place that could teach me what I needed and I wasn't going to mess it up so easily with


	4. Ok Deanio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deans pov and of course Stiles refences to self harm, torture scars, 
> 
> also I got tired at the end and might have messed up so sorry about the grammar spelling and all that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Now on Wattpad

Dean's pov  
ok.. that was weird and Amusing I could tell my father was angry at the kid while Sam like the Dude I think his name was Stiles, he seemed a little closed off... well more so than Sam but less then Me and Dad, I was intrigued by the boy for sure since Bobby seemed to find the kid interesting so that had to mean something right. I wonder if he was the one on the phone call a day ago and who the hell comes to someone's house at 9:40 at night, that some criminal behave right there and for all bobby knows this guy is an axe murder here to kill us well its rather that or he's a supernatural creature which isn't the case since he drank holy water and didn't seem fazed by it especially since I think he wanted it to be vodka but I think he may be a bit to young for that he looked around Sammy's age which is 19 while I'm 21 I'm the only one that can drink yet, even though Sam has tried, Which was hilarious dad nearly killed him.

I looked over at Dad and Bobby who were quietly arguing with each other as me and Sammy watched well then Sam decided to agree with bobby while i was still sceptical "Dad, Come on Bobby is ok with him and i think it would be good to have someone else around while were gone" i mean Sammy wasn't wrong Bobby could use someone's help while were Hunting especially since the supernatural has been showing up more " that's Not why he's here i want to help the kid and i know he wants to learn about the supernatural and he seems to really need the help" dad groaned and turned to Bobby "He cant stay here " bobby looked at dad like he killed a baby "This is my house, John and i need to teach him" Sam looked confused "Why?" Sam said bobby looked at us and said "He reminds me of an old friend" i have never seen that look on his face it looked so sad but then dad scoffed "fine then he's your problem " Bobby just nodded and walked to the kitchen Sammy and John looked at each other while i just stood there it was weird till i said "Imma head up " we all went different ways my and Sammy went upstairs while dad sat on the couch.

Me and Sam walked to my room since it had another bed and guessed that Stiles would be there and he was he was laying down on the spare bed sleeping, so Sam walked away while i moved to my bed i guess sharing a room for 1 more night wont be too bad so as i grabbed some sweats and a Metallica tank top and went into the bathroom which was connected to the room it was small but decent so i didn't mind the, motel ones were way worse so honestly this was like a vacation and i have a less chance of getting herpes so score on for Bobby.

i walked back into the room and fell asleep easily. lets hope this Stiles kid isn't actually a Axe murder.

Stiles Pov

i woke up at 3 in the good damn morning which was way better than normal i always wake up at like 2 or 1 when going to bed at midnight so the fact that i slept for 6 hours i think anyway maybe 5 i think i went to bed at 10 or maybe 9 yesterday was a blur as i sat up i saw Dean asleep in the other bed, i moved silently and moved to the open door of the bathroom and closed it silently while holding my clothes to change into and a towel, i turned on the shower and stepped into the blazing hot water and sighed it felt nice against my skin, i looked down at my arms they were covered in scars just like the rest of my body each one of them having a story to tell as well as the tattoos there was an anti-possession tattoo right under my rib and a Angel wing on the back of my left shoulder for my mum while

I quickly get out of the shower and grab a towel and dry myself off and put on blue ripped jeans and a black top and of course my red plaid shirt I quickly Put on my black High tops and grabbed my stuff I normally kept on me and walked down stairs i moved over to front door and opened it slowly and lit up a Cigarette I sat on the stairs of the porch and let the smoke leave my mouth and nose loving the relief it gave me.

When I finally finished the cigarette I pulled out my phone and face timed Isaac I knew he would be awake since the nightmares he had still haunted his nights So when he answered I wasn't shocked and I was glad I still wanted to check up on him "Sti, how are you" I smiled at him and said " I'm ok I guess just wanted to talk to you" a small smiled fell on Isaacs mouth "aw your so sweet" I laughed sarcastically as he moved into a sitting position "dude why do you have to be so sarcastic I was being honest you are so sweet I know you were Checking up on me " i blushed and looked away from the phone we talked till he fell Asleep which was adorable so i of course took some screen shots to laugh at later and use as black mail

i wonder back into the house and go back up the stairs to accidently crash into Bobby he looked tired and just smiled at me and asked if i wanted some coffee which of course was a yes, we sat down at the table drinking coffee then he started asking questions "So stiles... how long have you known about the supernatural?" i started thinking and then said "i think i was just turning 15 " he nodded and asked " how old are you now " i looked down at my arm and said "lets just say its between 16-20 ok i think it will be best if you dont know to much about me " he looked curious but nodded in understanding and carried on asking not so personal questions "So what do you know about Supernatural " i look at the mug instead of my arm or him and say "Just the Basics mostly Werewolves and i learned a tiny bit about defending myself against supernatural but I'm not the best" he gave me a look i didn't understand and then he broke his gaze and said "well that's why your here right, to learn " i nod and smirk "yeah I want to be like an old friend of mine " this had Bobby intrigued "Who?" i look down at my home screen a picture of the whole pack appeared but i wasn't looking at them i was looking at me and Allison she was laughing and was on my back as i held her with a huge smile on my face showed up bobby couldn't see it but i could it was just before everything got worse, when my life really turned into this hell. "Doesn't matter Anymore she's gone but she was a Hunter a Amazing And Badass one" he put a hand on my shoulder getting the feeling i was talking about death and he was right the only time i really froze was when he asked about family "So why you here and not with your family?" i look down at my hand and used a calm and hard tone "i cant go to them anymore "he nodded and told me he would be back in 5 minuets he walked away and as he was gone John and Sam came down the stairs both looking grumpy since it was 6:30 in the morning well it was last time i checked.

When Sam Saw me he gave me a shy smile and John gave me a cold stare so I looked back at the Coffee and waited for Bobby to return when he did he was holding 4 huge books my eyes filled with excitement that I managed to keep in as he put them in-front of me and then it started we talked and read for hours we got through 2 of the books and just as we fished the 2nd one Dean came downstairs, that's when the Winchesters decided to start packing there stuff they were leaving for a hunting trip to Minot well I think that's were there going it was on the pieces of paper on the table there was loads on Vampires and the history of the town they seemed to be professional hunters way better then the others I've meet but I could tell there was some tension between Sam and his dad John I actually think that Sam should go to collage from what bobby told me he's really smart, Bobby even said he could get into Stanford with a full Scholarship and if I got that deal I would never pass it up but I need to do this. I move onto the couch holding a smaller book to read while Bobby did what he needed to do since he was loaded with work today, but as I sat and read I felt two people sit on the couch beside me I glance upwards and see Sam and Dean I went back to reading the book as they watched me like a hawk and after 5 minuets It got annoying so I looked at them and said "Why the hell are you watching me like that?" I asked the two boys who seemed to be shocked by my words "I just wanted to get to know you before we left" Sam said Softly like I would run at any moment which I wished I could do, I didn't mind talking to Bobby since I remember how Allison talked about him and to be honest the way we talked this morning reminded me of how me and my dad used to talk in the morning before he passed and these two sort of gave me weird vibes like Dean seemed to be hiding something from his Dad and Sam even Bobby while Sam Seemed pissed at his dad but he seemed to have a soft spot for Dean and dean seemed to have a soft spot for Sam I guess that's brotherly love for you it is actually kind of sweet . "Well my Name is stiles and I like curly fries" that made Sam laugh "What else?" he seemed to really want to know and then when I said "Nothing important really" Dean gave me a look "So curly fries are Important to you" I nodded and looked at my book again "Come on Stiles what Bands do you like?, do you have any siblings?" I laughed at Sam's persistence and looked up again he was giving me these huge puppy eyes that reminded me so much of Scott I chuckle so they cant see the sadness in my eyes and say " um well I like Metallica, All time low, Fall out Boys, Avenged sevenfold, Nirvana and all that and um it also depends on how you see siblings" they seemed confused then said "Blood related" Sam shook his head and said "people you think as Family" I laugh at the two boys and say " I had three people I think of as family but um one isn't here anymore and the other I haven't talked to in a while" Sam gave him a look of pity but Dean gave me a look of understanding.

Bobby's pov

Stiles is an amazing kid, he's very intelligent and try's to listens carefully but sometimes he loses focus and I'm pretty sure he smoked before I came down cause his clothes smelled like nicotine maybe that's just his way of coping mine wasn't any better when my wife died but come on he's still young he shouldn't be smoking yet but I cant judge I did some more things than just drinking but that was years ago I dont do most of those things anymore.

I watched as he talked to the boys his hand moving up and down with the book still in it he didn't smile much he smirked yes used fake laughs yes but he never actually seemed happy while talking to them he seemed more un trusting to them, so after an hour when the boys left with there dad, Stiles read more books I taught him more and more he seemed to love learning about the subject when I asked him why he said to protect his friends but then he paused and actually looked up from the book he was reading and said to me my family and that's when I knew this kid had a spark and a reason to learn more about the supernatural but I just didn't know it yet but I hope he will open up a bit more but I wont push him to It, I'll give him time.


	5. months and there back

I'm Going to try and Update this in a couple day and I will try and give you two chapters and I'm so sorry for not updating but school work has been pilling up more lately so I haven't had time


End file.
